Just like his parents
by LM2256
Summary: Ethan, son of Bella and Edward, falls in love with a human. its a short romance story, only a one shot nothing big league hope you enjoy R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this whole story is in Ethan's point of view. Ethan falls for a human girl, its a pretty simple story about they're romance the idea popped into my head and i wrote it down, its only a one shot. i hope you enjoy! **

Another repetitive day of high school; I tired convincing my parents that I had eternity to attend any school and every school they wanted but they insisted that I follow my aging process, even though I will no longer age. My grandfather put it in they're heads that mentally I'm still aging so I'll still experience everything according to age, just my body won't change. And so here I am, my parents wouldn't even let my uncle Emmett join me they claimed that we'd get into too much trouble, which I couldn't say was too far from the truth. It was my fist and not last year as a junior in high school, and the year was already half over and my parents were already hounding me about colleges. They were insistent that only the best would do considering that money was never a problem for us, having an aunt that can predict changes in the stock market comes in handy, especially when I want a new car!

I pulled into my normal parking space and got out of my black Ferrari and headed towards the English building, my first class. I sifted through all the students' minds trying to find something to make the day more interesting, I was always up on the latest drama or jokes, styles and the hottie list. I was proud to say that I was at the top of the list consistently, every other boy in the school settled for anything thing under number one. I was anything but shy with girls, like my father had been, I was social and outgoing not to mention very full of myself and self confident. I loved to flirt with the human girls, it was so entertaining and the thoughts that ran though they're minds would possible embarrass even the most kinky of people, it was great. My uncles teased me constantly because I always had a new girlfriend, always another chick from another coven every other week. The women in the family weren't pleased with my behavior and habits, but, even though the men wouldn't say it they were proud of me…with the exception of my father and Grandfather, they had old time values. I had news for them, this was the new century and this is how things went.

My class before lunch was gym, but since I was on the swimming team I didn't have to participate so I usually went to the pool and swam a few laps. As usual my normal group of admiring girls and one boy followed me in and sat on the bleachers watching intently as I easily made two laps. I didn't have to breathe but I kept a steady pace, going through a new melody I'd been working on lately. After about ten laps I got out of the pool, picking up my towel from a cute blonde human girl who stood there anxiously holding it.

"Thanks." I breathed blowing my sweet breath into her face; I think she almost passed out.

I ran the towel through my messy brown/bronze hair and started back towards the boy's locker room. I took an unneeded gulp of air and stopped dead in my tracks. The sudden burning at the back of my throat had never ever been this bad or unexpected, I never had a problem around humans and we figured that it was because I grew into my thirst and was able to learn better control earlier. This was different, a calling, something that vaguely fit the description of something my father had told me about when he had met my mother, when she was still human. I could hear the thoughts of the people around me, worried and wondering why I suddenly froze. I gazed around the room finally finding the source of that delicious smell. She was standing by the doors, holding some book in her hands and staring at me. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her eyes were huge blue orbs. In that instant I almost gave in, almost decided to sprint over to her, lead her away and drink her dry it seemed so simple. Then my conscience kicked in and I realized the error of my thoughts, thinking like that would make it all possible and I wouldn't be a monster. I moved my stiffened legs and hurried back to the locker room changing rapidly. The period bell ran signaling the beginning of lunch. I shook my head clearing the thoughts away and decided that it was just a momentary lapse and I would be fine. Jack, my human friend met me at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Did you hear about that new girl?! No one knew she was coming, she's so hot!" he exclaimed.

The fact that no one knew she was coming explained why I hadn't read about it in anyone's mind. But now that I searched I found many thoughts about the new girl, Annamarie. She moved here from Texas, a transfer student and no one knew why.

"Dude? Are you listening to me?"

I wasn't of course; I had been lost in others thoughts while following Jack into the lunch room.

"Uhh, no sorry, I was distracted." I admitted.

He laughed, "Yea well look over there, she's in our lunch, the tramp troop's already got her at they're table."

I sighed at his alliteration, "That's a creative name." I said moving to sit at our lunch table with our other friends, when suddenly a random breeze blew my way. I caught her scent again; the mouthwatering smell of her blood, I almost lost it. The pull was so strong, my eyes were locked on her, once again plans shot through my mind. Things I could do, how long it would take to take out the whole cafeteria. Jack grabbed my shoulder just as I was about to take a step towards her.

"I told you she was hot! Stop staring though, you look like dog." He laughed. That moment of reality was all I needed to realize I had to leave, and now.

I glanced at her once again to find her looking at me; I was trapped, so close to committing a horrible act that it took everything I was to pull my eyes away from hers. Ignoring the calls from my friends I headed out the cafeteria exit and straight to my car. I started the engine and raced home, there was no way I would be able to stay here and not massacre the whole school for this girl, so I took off.

The house was empty as I pulled up, thankfully. I wouldn't have to explain to anyone, and when the school called to report me missing I would just imitate my dad's voice and make up a family emergency, it was simple. The family, as far as I knew would be gone until four or five and it was now only eleven thirty. I went and hunted for an hour or so just to ensure that I wasn't thirsty, and then I took a shower, washing the dirt and chlorine from my hair and body. There was nothing else to do and I felt an immeasurable pull to go back to the school, and I knew it was because of her, Annamarie and her blood. It was becoming hard to resist so I set to work distracting myself. I glanced at the clock which read one as I sat down at the piano. I tried to play out my melody and I was surprised how easily the notes came. After a little while I had the song written out and I played it on the piano over and over again. I was so lost in thoughts of her and the song that I hadn't noticed that anyone had come home. I hadn't noticed anyone enter the room until I felt the hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and spun around and came face to face with a very angry father.

"Hi." I managed straightening up.

"I got a call from your school." He said through his teeth.

I mentally kicked myself, why hadn't I noticed that the school hadn't called, why hadn't I realized that I should have known that they wouldn't have the school call the house but they're cell phones. I sighed, "Anything interesting?" I asked now just buying time before the final judgment.

"Oh, very interesting, you just so happened to disappear from your classes after you walked out of lunch."

"Well, there's a very good explanation behind all of that…" But I paused, I didn't want to tell him of my lack of control, that I almost lost it over some girl, almost revealed our family for what we really were. I couldn't bring myself to do that so I decided to protect my pride and switch to the teenage rebellion card. I knew I'd get grounded for it but it was worth not being embarrassed, thank goodness I could block my father from my mind since I had the same power.

"Which would be?" he asked impatiently now.

"Which would be…that I was bored." I said forcing confidence into the last four words.

"And you think that means you can just ditch school when ever you want?!"

"Exactly." I snapped back.

"Room, now."

I said nothing, just headed upstairs humming my tune under my breath. I couldn't care less weather I was grounded or not, weather I had my car or not, Annamarie was all that plagued my mind.

I found out later that my parents had been out with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, shopping, what else? When my father got a call about my absence form my afternoon classes, he made up an excuse, much like I would have and then headed home. He had convinced the others to stay and enjoy themselves. When my mother got home she came straight upstairs and gave me an hour long lecture about being young and reckless and not drawing attention to us. I couldn't tell you anything that she had said, all I could think about was Annamarie.

Two Weeks later

I was heading downstairs to leave for school when I picked up on a conversation from the kitchen in the back of the house. I could sense that most of the family was in there.

"He's been so distracted lately, I have to repeat anything I say to him because he never hears it the first time." My mother said worriedly.

"Yea, I actually beat him in wrestling, he didn't even put up a fight as usual, it was easy too easy he was so distracted." Uncle Emmett added in.

"He hasn't even touched the piano for two weeks, since he got caught ditching school." My father said.

"You don't think he's cheating on our diet do you?" My Aunt Rose asked and I heard small gasps from my family did they really believe that could be the possible reason, I mean my eyes have been the same topaz color they always were.

"But his eyes are still topaz!" my grandmother defended.

"Yea, but…earlier this week, when he came home from school, his eyes were really black…he seemed really thirsty, why wouldn't he have just hunted on his way home unless…" Uncle Jasper trailed off but his thoughts continued 'unless animal blood no longer satiates him, maybe instead of school he's off hunting…humans.' My father growled at his thoughts and he murmured an apology.

"I'm leaving!" I announced as I walked out the door.

It wasn't as if I hadn't expected them to follow me, I could hear them running in the forest along side the road as I made my way to school, I could hear the confusion in they're minds as I entered the school instead of dumping my car and hunting humans as they had suspected. I thought back to the day Uncle Jasper had been referring too. Annamarie had cornered me in the locker room, inquiring as to why I keep shooting her death glares; little did she know a death glare was the least of her worries at the time. I could barley speak as I was trying to fight against the monster trying to claw its way out. And then she did something that just floored me. She stood there, hands on her hips and said, "Just kiss me and get it over with, because you constantly staring at me is driving me crazy!"

I knew I shouldn't have, I knew I should have brushed her off and left but I couldn't. Without hesitation I leaned in and capture her lips with mine. I was careful though, knowing my potential of killing her with one wrong movement. And it was almost as if she knew to be still, to contain herself and her lustful thoughts. I went home that day thirstier then I'd ever been and yet I had no need to hunt because I thirsted more for her body than her blood.

My morning classes rolled by in a blur, and then came gym, my swimming period. My gym period was Annemarie's free period so she would come down to the pool and sit with me. My group of watchful girls and one boy were disappointed to see that I no longer dressed to swim, I just sat on a bench with Anna and we talked. She was so interesting and she edited nothing that she said like most humans did, everything she said to me was truth. By the end of the day I had no desire to go home, I only wanted to be with Anna, by her side constantly. She didn't have a car so she often took the bus home. I met her at her locker. I leaned against the locker next to hers and stared down at her. She looked up a smile lighting her lips, "Can I help you?"

"Most defiantly." I stated charmingly and suggestively at the same time.

She rolled her eyes, "What with?"

"Come with me this afternoon, I'd like to talk to you."

She agreed and after got in my car as I sped to lookout point. (Lame I know but I find it humorous) we sat there for minutes in silence before she broke it as always not editing her thoughts and just coming out and saying it.

"So what's the secret?" she said nonchalantly.

It surprised me that she was dead on, "I never said I had a secret."

"Yea well the way you're fidgeting tells me other wise." And I was fidgeting but not because I was nervous though that may have been part of it, I wanted to pounce on her and not for her blood either.

"You're going to think I'm crazy…though with my current decision to be alone with you I'm starting to think I'm crazy." She eyes me confused but nodded for me to continue.

So we sat there for an hour while I spilled everything to her, what I am, my family, our gifts, and how much and how deeply I'm in love with her. She sat there in silence, taking it all in and when I was done she just continued to stare at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"I always know you were different from other guys…just not this different." She said smiling softly which was a good sign. "It's cool."

I sighed in relief and took her hands in mine, "I promise I won't ever hurt you."

"I know, I trust you."

When I checked my phone I realized there were twenty missed calls. I sighed frustrated and dropped Anna off home before heading home myself. As soon as I walked through the door I was bombarded with yelled question and screaming thoughts, I couldn't even decipher which were said or thought let alone which to answer. So I resorted to just staring blankly at the wall letting them wear out or at least until they realized I wasn't responding. I concentrated on the spot of the wall trying to clear my mind blocking they're voices and picturing Annamarie, my calming angel.

"Down boy." Uncle Jasper said grabbing my shoulder, which caught my attention. I turned to him and glared, "Stay off my emotional frequency!" I hissed making sure that he felt my anger instead of my lust. He quickly let go and stepped back.

"Ethan!" my mother scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled trying to remain clam and to answer everything with half truths.

"Where were you?!" my father asked staring me down trying desperately to get into my head.

"Look out point…thinking." And I had been at look out point, and hi had thought before I told her everything but they didn't need to know that just yet.

"Look out point's not for thinking." Emmett said seriously which was odd for him.

Then it all clicked they were still worried about the whole me feeding off of humans thing, what a joke. I could read it in they're minds. I could also read Aunt Alice's frustration because I could block her power from me which I did now a day with out even noticing it so she never got visions of me. I sighed incredulously, "Seriously, you all know me better than that!"

"Do we?" my Grandfather asked, "You've been very distant and distracted these past few days."

I sighed and threw up my hands, "I'm human friendly!"

Emmett cracked a smile just before my father cut in, "a humans scent is all over you!" he accused, and I couldn't deny that I should have thought before I came home but even I could smell her on me, being in 

such close proximity wasn't such a great idea. So I decided to play along, be a smart ass because them accusing me of drinking from humans was really pissing me off.

"Smells good doesn't it." They were all speechless and staring at me. "Did you all forget I associate with humans on a daily basis? It's called school!"

"Tone." My grandmother warned, I shot an apology glance her way.

"I'm vegetarian all the way! I swear!" I looked pleadingly at my mother, "Please believe me!"

"I want to…but you eyes…they're black…pitch black...You're very thirsty."

"I'm sure your eyes were perfect all the time too!" I shot at my father before storming up the stairs.

I could tell through they're thoughts that they were confused by my leaving statement, it was my mother who made the comment but my father I lashed out at, he more than anyone should understand! Then I remind myself that he had no idea what's going on…he would if I just told him.

It took a few days of constant surveillance for me to convince them that I wasn't drinking from humans. My father and Uncle Emmett even transferred into school to keep an eye on me, it was hard but I got a note to Anna to tell her my situation and she understood, I swear she's too good for me!

It's been a week free of my surveillance team and my father and Uncle have 'transferred' out of school. And I've been spending every second I could with Anna. She's been flirting with me in a teasing fashion since yesterday and it's driving me crazy. When I picked her up we were half way to school when I changed my mind. I turned the car around and headed back towards my house. My family didn't know that I knew that they were out for the day. I think they were shopping since my eighteenth birthday is coming up soon and I'll officially be done growing.

"Ethan, what are you doing? We're going to be late." She said staring at me quizzically.

"We're taking a mental health day." I said

And it was as if she read my mind, "You mean a sexual health day?" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Precisely."

I hadn't heard them come in, I was too wrapped up in the moment that I couldn't only focus on Anna. We were lying side by side, wrapped up in covers and she was snuggled up against me. I only knew they were home when I heard my fathers angry growl from downstairs. And I realized that I had left the car in plain view, he knew I had skipped school…and if he found out about…no! I jumped up from the bed with a shocked looking Anna in my arms. I quickly sat her in my closet, "Be quite and put these on!" I said motioning to some clothes I had in there. I put on the sweat pants and sweatshirt for her because I could do it silently and before Emmett got up here. I quickly shut the door motioning for her to be silent and just as I finished pulling on my boxers my door flew open.

"Well, well, well" Emmett smirked. In a flash he captured me and dragged me downstairs. He dumped me on the living room floor clad only in boxers under the angry gazes of my family.

"uhhhhh." I was lost for words I didn't know what to say.

"You skipped again?!" he asked angrily, I had completely forgotten about the cell phone thing! I was so wrapped up in Anna that I hadn't thought to cal out sick.

"If I said no would you believe me?" I asked hopelessly.

Jasper was eyeing me curiously and a small smirk was drawling its way across his face. Emmett noticed "What are you smiling about!?" he asked and everyone looked at him. I made a break for upstairs with they're distraction but my father caught me by the arm, "Stay." He said.

Jasper had just finished whispering in Emmett's ear and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"Emmett, Jasper, why are you blocking my thoughts." My father asked eyeing them but still keeping a firm grip on my arm.

They just smiled and Emmett addressed me, "Where?" I knew the answer he wanted but I couldn't tell him.

"Please!" I pleaded, "Don…" but he was gone, swiftly upstairs before I could finish my plea. I heard my bedroom door fly open again, and then I heard his footsteps around my room until I heard my closet door open and Anna squeal in surprise. I groaned and everyone looked at me. Emmett flew down the stairs with Anna in his arms and dropped her next to me; I caught her before she hit the floor and steadied her. She looked at me apologetically and I smiled at her.

"Oh, my." Esme gasped holing her hand to her mouth, everyone else was smiling hugely in surprise as comprehension dawned on them.

"Quite the Casanova." Aunt Rose complemented and I only nodded.

My arms were wrapped around Anna's waist and I held her close. "Everyone, this is Annamarie."

"She's human!" Emmett said everyone looked at him.

"No, really Emmett?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

My father had dropped his hand from my arm when Emmett had brought Anna downstairs and now he just stared at me with understanding. My mother pulled me away from Anna and wrapped her in a hug. It was an instant acceptance and understanding, I should have told them earlier, but it was more fun to sneak around and keep secrets because you can't do that for too long around here.

**  
The End! Review please!! LM**


	2. Authors note !

**AN : **

**First I want to thank all who reviewed it means a lot to me! I'm happy you like it cause I enjoyed writing it. **

**And so this brings me to number two…**

**There are a few people who want a sequel and I wouldn't mind writing one I just need some ideas, like what should happen, what kind of teenage trials should Tristan and Anna go though? Family drama? Adventures? I don't know. I have some ideas but I still need to develop them. So drop a line and let me know if you have any ideas for the sequel !! thanks LM**


End file.
